


Coming Out

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Multi, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: 'When he had tried reading some of Touko’s romance novels, he couldn’t make it too far in them before stopping. He wanted to encourage his classmates in their talents, but his insides would quiver and a dark cloud would hang over him when he tried for too long. The romance in those books... weren’t for him. Weren’t a fantasy or a world he could escape or meld into. Not comfortably.Whenever he forced himself to imagine himself at his own wedding, a faceless mannequin wore the dress.'The guys in the class talk about guy stuff around a campfire.





	Coming Out

“... and her legs! Like, damn!” Leon crowed, giving his thigh a hearty slap as he slouched forward.

The campfire crackled. Its flames licked the crisp air, causing light and shadow to dance across Leon’s grinning face. Everyone sitting around the campfire glowed, and as one’s eye ventured further from the warm-hued scene, definition and detail receded into a dark unknown.

Log benches surrounded the heap of burning branches. Kiyotaka, seated between Mondo and Makoto, stared into the pit of night behind him with his hands folded tightly on his lap. He could distinguish a few trees, but they were but a couple of the woods’ many, many fangs.

“Maizono Sayaka-dono is certainly cute, though a, ah, generic choice,” remarked Hifumi. “Of course, I’m not interested in girls like you all are.”

Kiyotaka tensed and turned back quickly. Hifumi had his arms folded over his chest.

Mondo let out a tut and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You only like fictional girls, like in pictures and shit.”

Hifumi’s smirk tightened, sinking into his features, and he pushed up his glasses. Kiyotaka blinked. His shoulders wilted a little, and the voices around him that resumed the discussion of their female classmates dissolved into background noise. 

As Kiyotaka studied the fire in front of him, the occasional word slipped through the gaps in his head’s static. Names. Hifumi, saying Celes. Makoto, with some prying, revealing Kyouko and Chihiro. Leon listed a few names, and Kiyotaka gripped his thighs harder.

“Eh? Fukawa? Do we even have someone called that in our class?” Leon asked after Hifumi threw in that name with some contempt.

“Unfortunately,” replied Byakuya.

Yasuhiro gave a laugh. “C’mon, Togami-chi! I mean personally, she kinda scares me, but you guys could make it work. And don’t think we haven’t seen you sneaking glances at her when you think no one’s looking!”

Kiyotaka lifted his head. Yasuhiro beamed from ear to ear, his arm draped over Byakuya’s shoulders. Byakuya gritted his teeth as his face coloured red. As for the emotion, Kiyotaka had never been good at reading people, so he couldn’t say.

“What about you, Ishimaru?” said Leon.

The question came out casual, said with a smile, like the snap of a stick cracking in the flames, but Kiyotaka jumped, feeling like an interrogation light had been aimed directly at him. More and more eyes gravitated toward him. He pulled at his collar and fixed on a lopsided grin.

“Girls, huh?” he croaked. Hearing himself, he cleared his throat. “They’re... nice?”

That did nothing to deflect their stares.

“Got any names for us?” asked Mondo, smiling.

Kiyotaka squirmed more. “Just... generally. In general.”

“What about Ikusaba Mukuro-dono?” suggested Hifumi. “Is she your type?”

A furrow formed in Kiyotaka’s brow. He tilted his head a bit and scratched his head as he considered. “She’s hardworking, and dutiful.”

But when he tried to imagine being with her in That Way, the scene crumbled away fast.

In reality, all the others saw him do was jerk his head back. Everyone peered at him, pressing their heavy gazes against him, trapping him between hard, imaginary walls, until Yasuhiro piped up, “What about you, Oowada-chi?” and their target shifted. Kiyotaka exhaled and refamiliarised himself with breathing, but he couldn’t shake off the prickling in his skin.

Their class contained a lot of pleasant girls, but none that Kiyotaka could see himself in a romantic relationship with. And when he had tried reading some of Touko’s romance novels, he couldn’t make it too far in them before stopping. He wanted to encourage his classmates in their talents, but his insides would quiver and a dark cloud would hang over him when he tried for too long. The romance in those books... weren’t for him. Weren’t a fantasy or a world he could escape or meld into. Not comfortably. 

Whenever he forced himself to imagine himself at his own wedding, a faceless mannequin wore the dress. 

“Hey, Kyoudai... you alright?” said Mondo.

Kiyotaka twitched. They were all scrutinising him. Again. 

“I’m... I’m fine,” said Kiyotaka. His fists were shaking. How long had they been shaking for? He gulped loudly.

“Come on, what’s up?” said Mondo, frowning more. “You got gas or something?”

“No. Yes. No.” Kiyotaka splayed out his hands then immediately balled them into fists again. “It’s just... this conversation. I’m sorry, but I can’t think of any girl... like that.”

A beat passed.

Then, Yasuhiro said brightly, “I see! You’re gay, a’ight?”

Kiyotaka gave a jolt. His eyes darted about. A few of the others nodded at him, but the ones who didn’t weren’t glaring or sneering or anything.

“So...!” Leon sprung off his log and swooped down, slotting himself between Kiyotaka and Makoto. He cupped his mouth as he spoke into Kiyotaka’s ear, eyebrows raised. “... this guy, it’s me, right? I’m the best looking one here, after all.”

Mondo leaned over and shoved Leon away.

“He’s not gonna want to say in front of everyone,” Mondo pointed out. He rested his hand firmly on Kiyotaka’s shoulder, the one furthest away from him.

Leon retreated back to his log and pouted. “Whatever... so what about guys in other classes? They’re game to talk about, aren’t they? Anyone seen that Tanaka guy? He’s pretty good-looking!” 

“He is,” agreed Makoto, and he gave a small smile. “There’s a guy in the reserve course who I’ve seen around a few times. We haven’t spoken much, but whenever we have, he’s been really cool.”

“The one that hangs out with that Nanami girl?” asked Mondo. Makoto nodded. Mondo thrust up a thumb, the rest of his digits shut in a fist. “Sweet! Hey, so you know that Nidai guy...? Well...”

Mumbles bubbled around the campfire. Byakuya remained silent. Yasuhiro nudged Byakuya in the ribs with his elbow.

“Let me guess. You like that imposter guy, but only when he’s dressed up as you!” Yasuhiro said.

“Shut up!” Byakuya scowled.

“Or do they have to be like Fukawa-chi? Small, glasses... nerdy...”

Byakuya’s cheeks caved in sourly.

“My preferences in men aren’t the exact same as they are in women,” said Byakuya. He hesitated, his brain catching up to his mouth, and he stuck up his nose. “However, they’re both none of your business.”

Yasuhiro laughed. Everyone continued chattering. Kiyotaka relaxed slowly, grinning genuinely, feeling warmer than any fire could make him. He peeked at Mondo, at the curve of his mouth as he laughed. At his purple eyes outlined in thick black eyeliner, that creased as he listened to everyone else, housing a light in them that drew Kiyotaka in.

Clenching his fists, Kiyotaka shifted nearer to Mondo, heartbeat accelerating, and without looking at Kiyotaka, Mondo moved his hand from Kiyotaka’s shoulder to Kiyotaka’s waist and pulled him closer.

His cologne smelled sharp. Kiyotaka breathed it in. He liked it.


End file.
